The purpose of this study is to continue development of a model of the copi g process for people with the chronic illness of coronary artery disease (CAD after mycardial infarction (MI). Specific aims are to: 1) Examine health and life events of CAD patients between recovery (T1) and five years after MI diagnosis (T2); 2) Describe the reappraisal and coping strategies used b CAD patients five years after MI; 3) Test the relationship of selected variables to rate of survival of CAD patients between T1 and T2; 4) Describ the relationship of key variables in the coping process used by persons wit the chronic illness of CAD at five years after MI; 5) Compare the predictiv power of coping resource, appraisal, and adaptation variables in explaint variance at T1 and T2; and 6) Compare the differential pattern of predictor for appraisal and adaptation between T1 and T2. A descriptive design is proposed to explore relationships of coping variables and examine the predictive power of these variables on appraisal, reappraisal, coping strategies, and adaptation. A comparison of coping predictors at two phase of a chronic illness will be undertaken. A sample of 100 men originally interviewed during their recovery from an MI will comprise the sample. Dat collection will involve interviews and medical record and death certificate review. Health and life event data that occurred between T1 and T2 will be obtained to serve as a context of the illness experience in the coping process. The Pearson product moment correlation procedure will be used to examine relationships of variables of the coping model constructs. Hierarchical and stepwise multiple regression will be used to identify the predictors of appraisal, reappraisal, coping strategy and adaptation variables of the model for the five years after acute event phase of illnes . The amount of variance and order of predictors for appraisal and adaptation during recovery from and living with CAD five years after MI will be compar d using an F test of significance. Descriptive statistics will be used to describe causes of death and length of survival from the review of medical records and death certificate data. A discriminant analysis procedure will be used to compare survivors and nonsurvivors on selected variables of the coping process. Long-term objective: The results of the present research will contribute to the development of a predictive model of coping for the major chronic illness of CAD after MI. The development of a predictive mod l will contribute to identification of: 1) how individuals cope with and ada t to different phases of chronic illness, and 2) possible nursing interventio s to help people cope more effectively.